The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckadirexe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Poinsettia selection identified as N59, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary Poinsettia selection identified as N33, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Eckadire was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in December, 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive flower bract colors and good plant form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckadirexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckadirexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large inflorescences with dark red-colored flower bracts.
2. Dark green-colored leaves with burgundy-colored petioles.
3. Uniform and upright plant habit.
4. Freely branching habit with strong lateral stems.
5. Natural season flower maturity date is December 2 for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 9.5 weeks.
6. Excellent post-production longevity.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar N59, plants of the new Poinsettia are more compact and flower earlier. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection N33, plants of the new Poinsettia have darker green leaves, darker red flower bracts, and flower earlier.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can be compared to plants of the Poinsettia cultivar 490, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar 490 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia are taller and more upright than plants of the cultivar 490.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia have stronger lateral stems than plants of the cultivar 490.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia have smaller and darker green leaves than plants of the cultivar 490. In addition, leaves of the new Poinsettia have more rounded lobes than leaves of the cultivar 490.
4. Plants of the new Poinsettia have smaller and tighter cyathia clusters than plants of the cultivar 490.